Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the size of a wearable electronic device (such as a smart watch) is compact for wearing easily. However, the space inside the wearable electronic device for installing an antenna is limited. Thus, the antenna element of the conventional wearable electronic device is usually disposed at other available positions (such as the watchband). However, the bending of the watchband is varied when it is worn by different users, and the bending of the watchband would affect the radio-frequency (RF) performance of the antenna element inside. Furthermore, the wearable electronic device cannot provide a stable wireless transmission function with the antenna in the said manner.